


Planting Seeds

by EmeraldLight



Series: Panty-verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: A side fic in the Panty-verse. Ron and Viktor's wedding!





	Planting Seeds

Draco had been surprisingly accurate when he had predicted that Viktor wouldn’t want to wait too long to marry Ron, and his guess of the wedding coming after the Quidditch World Cup was spot on. Granted, the Bulgarian team hadn’t gone on to the World Cup, but the group of friends had all attended and enjoyed themselves - mostly because the Holyhead Harpies had played and Avalon had asked for everyone to attend, even if she wasn’t playing.

The day after the Cup found everyone using an international portkey to make the jumpy to Bulgaria. With the Weasley family being so spread out, and with Ron making his home in Bulgaria with Viktor, it felt only right to bring everyone to them.

“This house in TINY,” Draco remarked within moments of he and Harry arriving outside of the small little cabin in the middle of the woods. The blonde then groaned as the sensation of traveling via international portkey caught up to him, closing his eyes and reaching blindly for Harry’s arm before he nearly fell over.

“Serves you right,” Harry snickered, curling an arm around Draco’s slender waist and holding him steady. “Karma, for insulting Ron and Viktor’s home.” Draco turned to face his husband, bending to bury his face against Harry’s shoulder, the world still spinning. And that would be how Ron found them as he opened his front door, having heard voices.

“Not handling the portkey well, eh?” the redhead asked, looking rather relaxed in a pair of low riding sweatpants and nothing much else.

“Sometimes I think, as a Healer, he should know to be better prepared,” Harry sighed, guiding Draco into the house. Draco was right, the cabin was quite small, even by Weasley standards, but it felt cozy and welcoming.

“Viktor went shopping, seeing as we’re about to have a bunch of guests,” Ron smiled, motioning for his friends to sit on the couch. “Unlike you and Draco, there’s really no room for us to expand the house, hence why we asked everyone to bring tents.”

“Magical camping is just as good as sleeping indoors, really,” Harry shrugged, sitting down and pulling Draco onto his lap where the blonde continued to hide against his chest. It was still highly amusing to see Draco’s 5’10 frame curling up against Harry’s 5’5 one, and Ron chuckled.

“I’ll make some tea. You’re the first ones here, obviously, but the rest shouldn’t be far behind.” Harry took a few more minutes to look around the cabin, not that there was a lot of square footage to explore - living room area in the front of the cabin, kitchen and bathroom opposite one another, and a door at the back of the kitchen must have been the bedroom.

“This is Viktor’s first place,” Ron explained, taking note of Harry’s inspection. “All I needed was a place for my clothing and a bed, and seeing as we’re a couple… it wasn’t really hard for me to move in.” Nevermind the fact that the reason Ron had very little possessions was because his family home had been destroyed and all he really owned was whatever was in his school trunk at the time. Who knew they were fire proof.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Draco said slowly, finally untangling himself and sitting up fully, rubbing his temples a little. “Sorry, I haven’t been feeling all that well lately and the portkey really didn’t help.” The blonde gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Ron, smiling tiredly.

“You could have come tomorrow, right before the wedding kicked off,” Ron tried to suggest but Draco shook his head, sipping the tea.

“I brought your dress robes, which we need to check the fit and adjust as needed, and that should be done this evening, not tomorrow morning. Just let me get my head back on straight, and maybe grab a pain relief potion, and I’ll be ready.”

Harry dug into his pocket and produced the shrunken down luggage he and Draco had brought with them, including Draco’s fully stocked ‘oops’ kit, as he called it. The blonde was happy to accept said bag onto his lap, thumbing open and lock and exposing the variety of potions and medical supplies he had packed. When Ron lifted an eyebrow, Harry opted to answer for his husband while the blonde drank his potion.

“He’s convinced there’s going to be some sort of incident that’s going to require his talents,” he chuckled. “I mean, none of us have the most uneventful lives.”

*****

Later that evening, as the remainder of the family arrived and sat around a large bonfire in the back yard, Draco and Ron stood in Draco’s tent, the blonde fussing over Ron’s dress robes and making small modifications.

“Are you nervous?” he asked with a smile, kneeling in front of the redhead as he adjusted the hem of the robes.

“Incredibly,” Ron admitted through a smile, though it wavered as other thoughts crossed his mind.

“I wish my parents were here…”

Draco stood, gently embracing his friend.

“They’re here,” he mumbled. “They’re always with you, even if you can’t see, or hear, or feel them. I know it sounds silly, but I truly believe there’s something after death, and not just the ghosts we’ve seen roaming the corridors in Hogwarts.” Ron tightened his hold on Draco, pressing his face into the blonde’s shoulder as small sobs shook his larger frame.

“Come, let’s get these robes off and have some tea,” Draco spoke softly, stepping back and gently unlatching the catch on Ron’s dress robes.

“Can we stay in here…?”

“Of course, just the two of us,” Draco assured him. “Your robes are finished anyways, and I think it’s time you properly mourned.” When Ron tried to protest, Draco would have none of it, waving his hand as he carefully hung the robes from the ceiling of the tent.

“I murdered my own father, Ron,” he reminded his friend, pointing at the small table and chairs on the far side of the tent. “We all mourn in our own ways, and I don’t believe you actually did any mourning when everything happened.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ron muttered, accepting a cup of tea quickly brewed by Draco with a quick flick of his wand.

“If you allow yourself to grieve, I won’t have to tell Viktor to get you to do it later,” was the reply, making Ron wince before he sighed, hanging his head. Stupid Draco. Even if he was right.

*****

Ron and Viktor’s wedding day dawned much too early for most, but there were final touches to be completed. Ron slipped from he and Viktor’s bed without a sound, abstaining from a kiss in a half-assed attempt at following strange wedding traditions - you weren’t supposed to see your spouse on the day of your wedding, after all.

Opening his front door to make the quick trip to Draco and Harry’s tent, Ron’s eyes widened as he realized it was pouring rain. How was he supposed to get married if it was pouring rain! Sure, they had set up a tent for the reception portion, but the ceremony had been planned for amongst the trees.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered, lifting his wand and casting a rain repelling charm in order to get across the lawn and into his destination tent. Draco was already awake, though still wearing a pair of silk shorts and a baggy t-shirt that looked as though he probably once belonged to Charlie (it was quite large on him).

“Good morning,” he smiled, long hair messy from sleep and mostly ignored as he moved to make tea first. “Quite the weather we’re having.”

“It’s raining!” Ron groaned, throwing his hands in the air. “We were supposed to be getting married in the trees!” Harry groaned a little from his place in the back of the tent, rolling over and pulling his blankets over his head in an attempt to block out the sound and remain sleeping.

“We could use charms,” Draco assured him, leaning against the table. “It wouldn’t take much to repel the rain and dry everything out. Or we could just move everything into the reception tent, even if it’s a tad bit crowded. I mean, there isn’t a ton of people attending, but it’s also not that big of a tent… though magic could fix that as well.”

“I guess you’re right,” Ron admitted, his eyes turning to where his pristine black dress robes sat. Draco had great fashion sense and he loved the silver thread that was used to sew it all together, as well as the silver lining.

“Lots of options, just tell me what you want and I’ll make it happen,” Draco grinned, moving to pour the two of them some tea.

“What are we making happen?” Harry yawned, stumbling from the bed area as he stretched his arms over his head. At least he had stopped to pull on a pair of sweatpants before making his presence known.

“The rain is freaking Ron out,” Draco chuckled. “Despite being raised in a magic heavy home, he seemed to have forgotten that we could easily fix the weather problems.” Ron stuck out his tongue before sipping on his tea.

“He’s nervous,” Harry smiled, accepting a cup of tea for himself. “Not everyone is as adventurous as we are, getting married almost instantly.”

“No regrets, though,” Draco smiled. “Just like I’m sure Ron had no regrets when it comes to waiting, either.”

“So Harry,” Ron abruptly changed the topic. “Are you nervous about tryouts?”

*****

“I know I said a lot of this when I proposed to you,” Viktor smiled, standing at the alter and holding Ron’s hands in his own. “But I can’t imagine a life without you, Ronald Weasley. I’ve known you were the one for me since pretty much the day I met you, even if I didn’t say such a thing until two years later. After spending two weeks together with you, here in Romania, I knew that I would do everything in my power to be with you for eternity. Lucky for me, you said yes.”

Ron could feel his heart pounding in his chest and, just for a moment, he wondered if this was how Draco and Harry felt just after new years.

“I’ve been your fan, probably your biggest fan, since your very first game,” Ron responded, squeezing Viktor’s hands a little. “and now I’m going to be supporting you for the rest of our lives together. I don’t know where the future will take us, but I know that I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but at your side.”

With rain pouring down all around them, only tamed by several enchantments, but the sound was peaceful and calming, perfect for the wedding. Harry stood to Ron’s side and one of Viktor’s team mates stood with the other male, with their family and friends filling the seats behind them.

As the rings were exchanged and Ron and Viktor stepped together, exchanging their first kiss as husbands, lightning crackled overhead and thunder boomed, shaking the ground. Draco couldn’t help but let out a shout and pump his fist in the air, jumping to his feet and clapping happily.

“The gods approve!” he declared, making everyone laugh and clap along with him, all moving to their feet as well. The cheering only increased as Ron and Viktor made their way back down the aisle and around the house, vanishing from sight.

Ron could feel laughter bubbling inside him and he found himself swept into Viktor’s arms the moment they entered the house, his new husband’s lips finding his. He laughed against Viktor’s lips, lifting onto his toes and pressing himself closer.

“I love you,” Viktor groaned, his hands sliding over Ron’s hips and hauling him close.

“And I love you.”


End file.
